The Kingdom of Lima
by lovelikewoe28
Summary: All is calm in the Kingdom of Lima, until the servants arrive. Being distributed like property and some refusing to go get sent back to the hell-hole they came from. Kurt had all of this kept secret from him until he meets a certain servant named Blaine.
1. Chapter 1

.:Chapter 1, The Day He Arrived:.

On this beautiful day in the Kingdom of Lima, everything was calm and at peace. There was no war going on and no signs of street rats in the market today. Everything was just so… relaxed.

That is, until new servants arrived.

The Grand Gates of Lima open to a servant trailer that has loads of people just crammed together like they were animals. People that had no more money left got sent away to Camp of Kadeem, where they were 'trained' or tortured to become what you see in these cages. Broken, unloved, sad people. Some pitied them while others think that's what they deserve, not taking care of their families and being forced to live on the streets.

Now was the time were they were sent to homes all around the richer side of the Kingdom of Lima to do what they have been trained to do. Obey without any question, which was the camp's motto.

Somewhere far from this horrible scene was a castle, the Hummel's estate where the King and his son lived. Said son was in his room, looking out to the world through his window, leaning on the edge just thinking on what it must be like to live like most people do. Being far away from a dozen servants buzzing around you tending to your every desire. He just wished he could be outside of these walls which confined him and be freer like he has dreamed his whole life.

A dream… and that's what it always will be.

All of a sudden he heard his door open. Prince Kurt turned around to face a young girl, who was a servant and she was sent from the King to call him down to the Study. They had new servants.

_Great, that's all we need, more servants to invade my personal area_ Prince Kurt thought roughly. He smiled at the young girl and quickly passed her to go a find his father in the Study.

"Father, I hear new servants had just arrived?" Prince Kurt said as he walked into the large room. King Burt looked up from his paper work and smiled at his only child.

"Yes, come with me so we can greet them and set them with the castle rules." The king then got up from his chair and led Kurt to the Great Hall where the servants were seen, they had formed a straight line.

Most of them were in tattered clothing, wild hair, and the stench radiating from them was noticeable. But here in the castle, they were lucky enough to be treated like human beings and aloud to bathe and offered new clothes.

King Burt never wanted to taint Kurt with the reality of the life of a servant; he just wanted him to be safe from all the hatred in the world. While Kurt feels like he is being set in a suffocating bubble and he just wants to break free.

There was one servant that caught Prince Kurt's eye. He had dark curly hair that was pointed at several directions, brown muddy clothes, but his eyes are what really got Kurt's attention. They looked so brown or green… maybe hazel? That fascinated him. He saw that the servant looked up at Kurt and gave a polite, small smile. Kurt returned the smile.

"Welcome to the Royal Castle. Now, we shall go over the protocols…" Prince Kurt zoned out as his father went over the rules of the castle. Once he was finished the servants were sent to where ever their living quarters were.

"Am I dismissed father?" Prince Kurt asked. The king simply nodded.

"Don't forget that Lord Hiram is coming tomorrow with his daughter." King Burt reminded.

"…Yes Father." Kurt then went to his room.

Lord Hiram Berry and Kurt's father have been setting up Rachel Berry and Kurt together for a while. The Berrys live in a different Kingdom not too far from here. Kurt loved Rachel; he really did, only in a more brother-sister fashion. You see, Kurt never really fancied girls like normal men should. His eyes are always glued to the boys that come and go from the palace. So yes, Prince Kurt Elizabeth Hummel liked boys. The sad thing is he could never tell anyone about this, since it was looked down apon. He had too much pride in his family name, much like his father, to tarnish it with the family name with his biggest secret.

Kurt sat by the window again, looking down on all the people that lived all around him. He has never had a chance to wander around the kingdom for himself. He got lost in his thoughts before he heard a knock on his door. Prince Kurt turned around and said a loud 'Yes' so it could be heard through the door. Said door opened to the boy Kurt had noticed earlier only… cleaner. He had a white baggy shirt with a red vest, tan shorts, and brown sandals all the servants wore.

"Dinner is ready." He said softly. Kurt nodded and said a quite 'Thanks' as he passed him and went to the dining room for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry this is late! I had finals this week but I survived them! So without further ado, THE NEXT CHAPTER!

.:Chapter 2, The First Meeting:.

After dinner in the dining hall, Prince Kurt was exhausted. All he wanted to do was to be left alone in his room and sleep until the Berrys came.

But no, Kurt's life was never that simple.

Once he got to his room, girl servants where consulting each other on what the Prince should wear tomorrow. They do this every day and it drives Kurt mad. He thinks he is perfectly capable of picking out his own clothes because, after all, he did have an eye for fashion.

All the girls looked up at Kurt in awe then quickly bowed in respect before resuming what they were doing. Prince Kurt gave up on sleep and went to the enclosed garden behind the castle. The garden reminds him of his mother, the smells, the flowers… everything.

Prince Kurt stepped into the garden only to find someone else was there. He looked around the plants and found him, that servant that caught his eye earlier. He was watering the plants and looking at them like they were the most beautiful thing in the world. The curly haired man looks up at Kurt shocked and almost drops the watering can but caught it just in time.

"Uh, Prince Kurt, what are you doing here? It's half past 10 o'clock." The servant said.

"I should ask you the same thing." Kurt said with a smirk. "What's your name?"

"…You want to know my name?" The servant boy said confused.

"No I want to know your mother's name." Kurt said sarcastically. "Of course I want to know your name!" He laughed.

"Blaine." The servant, or Blaine, said in a tiny whisper.

"Blaine…" Kurt let the name roll off his tongue. "You still haven't answered my question, what are you doing here?"

"I was watering the flowers. I just thought they looked a little dry so…" Blaine didn't finish his sentence and just looked down at the ground. Kurt was about to speak before he heard his name being called.

"Prince Kurt! It's bedtime you little pest." That must have been one of Kurt's favorite, and oldest, servants. Sue came around the corner and poked her head through the door and looked at Kurt in the moonlight that came from outside. "Come on kiddo, don't want to be grumpy in the morning when those Berrys come along."

"I'll be there in a minute." Kurt said. Sue nodded and went outside to wait. He then turned to Blaine. "It was nice to meet you, Blaine." Kurt then headed out the door and towards Sue.

"Don't worry. I got those little bugs out of your room before they could get into your special cabinet, again." Sue whispered. Kurt laughed.

"Good. They're good girls and I enjoy having them around, it's just they can be a little bothersome at times." Prince Kurt admitted.

"I understand." Sue smiled and opened the door for Kurt.

Kurt returned the smile and headed straight for bed. He did honestly not want to get up tomorrow _at all._ Kurt knew that his father and Lord Berry were planning something for his future with Rachel.

Prince Kurt knew he had to do something and fast. He likes _boys_ and he couldn't help that. And with Blaine in that same castle as him really didn't help his problem.

Kurt stopped his train of thought. Could he actually start falling for a servant? A guy he barely knew? Impossible. How could he even think that? _'I must be really tired.' _Kurt thought. He got changed and head straight for bed. That night he dreamt of hazel eyes.


End file.
